This invention relates generally to object oriented processes and arrangements, and specifically to alternate dispatch variable approaches in object oriented processes and arrangements to enable performance of selected methods in object oriented systems.
Object oriented processes and arrangements have employed particular message dispatch approaches to deal with the implementation and execution of selected methods called by messages transmitted to particular objects in the course of operation of an object oriented system. The execution of methods associated with particular objects is commonly initiated by sending a message invoking the method to an object which is associated with the particular method sought to be executed. If in fact the method is resident in the object to which the message invoking the method is sent or is associated therewith, then execution is not problematic. However, if a message is sent to an object having no association with the method sought to be executed, then a search of dispatch tables is typically conducted at the class level to find the method so that the particular message can be redispatched appropriately.
The search for the method to be invoked can for example be directed hierarchically up the object chain to a higher level. For example, class level dispatch tables containing particular methods have been associated with object classes and object superclasses. Accordingly, the method sought by a particular message may be found up-line in a class or superclass of a particular object to which the message has been sent.
Additionally, when a new class is created from a superclass, the new class is known to inherit the data, the methods, the attributes, the property, the instances and the dispatch tables of the superclass. However, the characteristics and methods of other, independent classes are not directly available to new objects created under a first selected class, despite the effectiveness of inheritance mechanisms that apply specifically to the class under which the particular object was created.
In accordance with the invention, it is an object to provide an approach for dispatching messages to alternate class objects for implementing methods asserted in the dispatched messages.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to promote efficiency and flexibility in the creation of object relationships and their processing.